


I'm Everything That I Am Because Of You

by angryarchangels



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Author Projecting onto Desmond Sycamore, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Character Study, Complete, Emotional Hurt, Fear, Fear of Abandonment, Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Azran Legacy, title from a ben platt song, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryarchangels/pseuds/angryarchangels
Summary: Desmond has to leave.
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Desmond Sycamore
Kudos: 5





	I'm Everything That I Am Because Of You

**Author's Note:**

> TW for perceived abandonment.

Two men stood in the center of the entrance of the small room. The wooden floor creaked underneath a pair of brown-and-white shoes. A brown, curly-haired man looked over his shoulder and turned around. He wore a brown business suit with a coat over top. He adjusted his glasses, the sunlight bouncing off of the lenses. He looked down at the shorter man, a gentleman with a tophat.

"Well Hershel, I suppose this is goodbye." The man said, flashing a smile. "We had our fun together but-" There was a clear hesitation in his voice and he seemed to be on the verge of breaking. He tried to blink back tears, a lump forming in his throat.

"Are you feeling okay, Desmond?" Hershel asked, extending out a hand. Desmond gave him a nod and a forced smile. "Promise me you'll write?" He asked. Hershel lowered his hand and nodded. "I promise." He said.

"Thank you, thank you," Desmond said. He grabbed ahold of the doorknob and gripped it. He stood frozen for a moment, his mind buzzing with thoughts.

_Don't leave me, Hershel. Please don't leave me._

Desmond sucked in a breath before he stood tall. He twisted the knob and opened the door. He looked back over his shoulder and gave Hershel a smile. 

"Be happy brother." 


End file.
